


quiet || dreamnotfound

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muteness, dream team! but in florida!, dreamnotfound, george is sad, i still lack the understanding of how to tag, they came to florida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George liked the sound of Dream’s voice.Dream wanted to like the sound of George’s, too.(ON HIATUS)i want to preface that i do not ship george and dream as real people! i ship their personas, but i find it difficult to write serious scenes using the name "Dream", hence why i use "Clay" instead. if that bothers you, please do not read!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 98
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

hello everyone! welcome to the rewrite of quiet! i’m excited to get this back to you guys, this time better than before.

i only hope that this reaches the same audience that it did before, because i would hate for people that enjoy reading the story to be left with nothing because they lost the story.

anyways, i’m so excited to be back. i hope you guys are too.

let’s get this show started, shall we?

-dreamlure


	2. maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is,,, kinda short but i rlly wanted to get something out to you guys! i hope to make the next chapter a bit longer. not too sure what i’ll do yet. maybe this is where i bring reader interaction in?
> 
> maybe they go out and do something? maybe the beach or an aquarium? something that they can all do together.

Being in Florida felt like a fever dream.

It had been something that they had all discussed on repeated occasions. But that had been all it was. Discussion. It was rare that it got any further than that.

Yet, here they were, all conjoined in Clay’s living room and looking at each other as if they were all figments of the other’s imagination.

Laughter, Clay and Nick shooting insults at one another rapidly, their words coming out before they really thought about them, and occasionally a small chuckle from George.

Because George didn’t like his voice nearly as much as he liked Clay’s and Nick’s.

They knew that. They knew that George didn’t like to converse verbally, but there was still a part of the two boys that felt the disappointment of not hearing that pretty British accent speak such beautifully soft words. But no one commented on it. They didn’t want to cross any lines so soon.

Their dynamic remained the same as it did online, and that was the best part of it all. Never once did it fall into an awkward silence. Never once was there any sort of tension whatsoever between anyone. Only light hearted banter and stupid comments.

Usually, George would have fled from something like this. He would have locked himself inside the confines of his own room, and left himself to his own devices. Maybe if he had that option, he would have done that. Maybe that weak part of him would have fled from his friends to go spend time with the one person that he knows best. Himself.

On the contrary, part of him was immensely joyful that he didn’t have that option. He was glad that he was forced to sit out in the living room, listening to his two friends talk about anything and everything. Sure, it made his head throb, as he was so used to the quiet, but it was a welcome ache. For now, at least.

Maybe this would help him get better. It was wishful thinking, of course, but maybe. Just maybe, he could break out of his shell. Maybe he could learn to at least tolerate other people’s voices for more than an hour at a time. Anything would be better than the current state of his mind.

“It’s so crazy that we’re here.” Nick said, turning from the now black screen of the TV to his two friends, a small smile on his face as he observed them. 

Two very different people sat before him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“It really is. It’s been so long.” Clay said, leaning back into the comfort of his couch and looking between George and Nick fondly.

George nodded his agreement, offering up one of his signature small smiles.

They fell into a silence after that, and George curled up in the beanbag chair comfortably, staring outside of the window and watching the sunset through the blinds. It was different, somehow. Everything looked different. Everything looked like Florida. Whatever that meant.

He liked the way Florida looked.


	3. ice cream

Florida was so painfully hot. As much as George was enjoying his stay, he wasn’t sure if he would exactly compliment the heat when he was talking about it. He had ended up having to borrow some of his friend’s shirts, since his wardrobe consisted of sweaters and hoodies. Definitely not fit for a place such as this.

It was much, much nicer than London, though. She was used to groggy skies and dark trees. Here, everything was bright, the sun beating down on it and kissing everything with its warmth. His pale skin was warm, albeit a bit sticky, and comfortable. Much preferable to the biting cold of England.

The three of them walked in a close group, Nick and Clay talking amongst themselves while George eagerly ate up the scenery around themselves. The beach was gorgeous, and George was eating it up happily.

It seems Florida was full of very pretty things.

George had always had a small infatuation with Clay. From the very moment they had talked to one another. Maybe it was the kindness that he was shown right off the bat on the Minecraft server, and the sheer understanding that he was shown when he had told the fellow coder that he didn’t speak, but would gladly listen to him talk when he offered to call to explain his error in code.

They talked every day after that, about anything and everything, keeping them both awake into the very early hours of the morning. It stayed that way even to this day, and George wouldn’t change it for anything.

And don’t even get him started on the first time he had seen Clay’s face.

It was about two years into their friendship before he was sent a picture of his best friend. It was never something that George had pressed on about, only ever mentioning it once or twice as a joke. He had no room to pressure Clay for a face reveal when he had never spoken a word to him before.

Two years in, and not a single verbal word from George.

When he was sent that picture, he felt his heart stop.

Butterflies had instantly erupted in his stomach and it was as if a crush had blossomed instantaneously.

Everything, to George, at least, was absolutely perfect. Like his best friend was sculpted from the Gods. Like they had each taken their sweet time making sure that his lips had the perfect arch, and that each freckle was placed in a strategic spot. Like Aphrodite herself sculpted his eyebrows and facial structure. He had never seen someone so beautiful.

And he made sure to compliment Clay for weeks following.

Seeing him in person was no different, and even on his second full day in Florida, he would still take glances at his freckled face friend.

“Clay,” Nick started, causing George to remove himself out of his mind and return back to his eager glancing around. “It’s hot as hell. How do you live like this?”

A small laugh sounded to George’s right, causing the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards.

“You kinda just get used to it, I guess. You act like Texas doesn’t get hot.”

Nick groaned, throwing his head backwards and making a sharp left towards the beach and the welcoming blue water.

“Is he-“ Clay started, glancing downwards at George with a mildly surprised expression. They hadn’t exactly planned on swimming yet, not with so many people around. They already found it risky enough even being outside with Clay having not done a face reveal.

George simply shrugged his response, looking towards Nick who was getting closer and closer to the water with each passing second.

“Should we stop him?”

George watched his friend step into the water, shoes still on— granted, they were sandals, but still— and the water slowly seep into the fabric of his jeans. He knew Nick was doing this simply for comedic effect and to exaggerate his point that it was too hot, but it was going to be something that he would regret.

So George shook his head, much to Clay’s amusement.

Nick stepped away from the water shortly after, turning on his heel and stomping he way back to his friends, internally grimacing at the way the sand got stuck to the exposed portions of his feet. He could deal with wet clothes, but sand was pushing it.

“Are you happy that you did that?” Clay questioned, cocking an eyebrow when Nick had finally stopped in front of the two boys.

He shook his head, but kept his mouth shut.

“Jesus christ,” Clay laughed, slapping his friend on the side of the head. “This is what you get for being such a fucking child. Come on, let’s go find somewhere to get you something to cool you off.”

They continued their walk down the pier, entering an ice cream shop with a dock that looked out towards the water. The inside was decorated with cool colors, light blues and pinks swirling around the walls, with red cushioned stools sitting around tall tables for customers to sit in. If George could have seen the colors properly, maybe he would have acted like a kid in a candy store.

When they all walked up to the counter, the Brit felt a wave of anxiety wash over him, drowning out any sort of euphoric feeling that he got by taking in the scenery. He could barely handle being around a lot of people, and literally had to force himself out of the house this morning, how was he going to handle try to talk to someone? 

Clay and Nick ordered first, and the entire time George listened to his friends speak, he tried to ground himself. He tried everything he could to keep away the thorn clawing upwards to his throat and around his lungs, attempting to suffocate him.

“And for you, sir?” The girl at the register asked, looking at George with a friendly smile.

He looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He took a deep breath, taking refuge in the kind eyes looking at him, and raised his hand, pointing towards the glass and simply hoping that she could understand what he was pointing towards.

“Oh, you want the vanilla, or...” The girl trailed off, making her way to the cooler where the ice cream was stores, looking up at George expectanty.

He shook his head, looking at her apologetically. She gave him a warm smile in return.

“Cookie dough?”

George smiled softly, and nodded his head. The anxiety eased, the vines unraveling from his lungs and back down into his stomach, allowing his body to take in air once again.

“You got it. Is that all for you guys?”

“Yes,”

Clay’s voice sounded directly behind George, causing the smaller boy to jump and quickly turn around. He had almost completely forgot that he was here with friends.

Clay looked down at him with an unreadable expression, but a smile played on his mouth, his eyes slightly squinted from the tugging of the muscles. It was quite the sight and it George was a painter, maybe he would have transferred the image from his mind onto a canvas.

Sometimes Clay made him wish he knew how to paint.

The blonde stepped around George, pulling out his card before either one of the other boys could protest.

“Listen, guys, you’re here visiting. It would be wrong of me to make you pay for something like this.” Clay said, glancing over his shoulder as he removed the piece of plastic from the machine, shoving it back into his wallet quickly.

“You’re so annoying, dude.” Nick chimed as the girl behind the counter began making their ice cream.

“You love me,” Clay grinned, nudging Nick with his elbow, then glancing at George.

“You know,” The taller male started, lowering his voice as if to not draw any sort of attention to themselves. “You did really good a minute ago. We could have ordered for you, you know that right?”

George felt his cheeks light up, looking up at Clay with a grin, simply nodding his response. The words caused the butterflies that he had felt those years ago flutter in his chest.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable with the situation, please just let me know somehow. Grab me, look at me, I don’t care. I’ll understand, okay?” Clay said, now fully turned to face George, placing a careful hand on his friends shoulder.

George swallowed down the lump in his throat, ignoring the burning that threatened to make his eyes water. The butterflies were roaring, making a tornado in his stomach and making him nauseous. He felt like a middle school girl who finally got noticed by her crush.

He nodded, swallowing once again. He wished he could bring himself to speak in that moment. He wished more than anything that he could force two simple words out, but he knew it was unrealistic.

George placed a hand on top of Clay’s, giving it a light squeeze. He tried not to take note of the size difference between them, and how he had much softer, much paler skin than his friend did. A beautiful contrast.

A silent thanks was shared between them as their ice cream was offered in their cups over the counter. The warmth of the two boy’s hands left each other, but it the lingering touch left their skin warmer than the sun ever could.

Yet, they both ignored it.

“Florida is still too hot, Clay.” Nick said as they sat down at a booth, letting the AC cool down their heating bodies. “I don’t know if one cup of ice cream is going to cut it. I think I may die of a heat stroke.”

“If he’s gonna complain so much,” Clay said, looking up at George as he gathered a spoonful of the ice cream. “I think I may have to send him back to Texas, what do you think?”

George grinned deviously, looking at Nick. He felt a kick to his shin from under the table, causing him to gasp and send a kick back.

“I’m buying your ticket back when we get back to the house.” The blonde mumbled, amusement lacing each syllable.

It was going to be a long, long month.


	4. quiet

Waking up in a bed that was not his own was never going to be something that George got used to. The bland white walls were so alike the ones that surrounded him back in England, yet oh so different. Everything was different. Fascinatingly different.

He stretched the ache from his limbs, groaning out as he did so. The bed was so much more comfortable that what he was used to, and it was likely from the lack of use that it had. It was probably a safe assumption that Clay didn't often have people coming over and spending the night in his guest room, considering his lack of much socializing outside of the group that he had on social media.

Being surrounded by such foreign items was something that left anxiety bubbling in George's chest consistently. It was like a plague that lived inside of his chest that would never leave. It had been something that he had learned to live with, and could almost ignore at all given times, but the moment he arrived in Florida, the sickness awakened and was now living rent-free inside of his mind.

George sat up in the bed, looking around the room, desperately checking to see that something had changed, but everything was the same way that he had left it. Or found it, rather. He hadn't touched much of anything since he arrived.

He looked down at the dark sheets, clutching the fabric between his pale fingers, feeling it for the millionth time. He felt pathetic, if he was being honest with himself. He felt pathetic that he had gotten so worked up over the feeling of the fucking bedspread covering his body. It was nothing to get worked up over, and he knew that, but there was still that part of him that was plagued with panic. It had caused his hands to shake that first night and his heart to beat at a stupidly rapid pace.

Three days later and he could at least look and feel the sheets around him without panicking, but he still got a sense of nervousness sitting in the room alone. It had gotten so bad on his first night that he had almost stood up and fled. To where, he wasn't sure, he just knew that he wanted to get out.

George stood up from the bed, desperate for the confinement of the sheets to leave him. He walked over to the window and peered outside, looking at the grass surrounding the house that he was inside. The carpet was soft underneath his bare feet, causing him to shuffle around slightly. He liked it when things were soft. They were welcoming, almost.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself from the panic that threatened to take over his body so early in the morning.

He focused on the quiet. He liked it when things were quiet. He liked the way that the silence pressed against his ears and offered complete serenity. There was nothing there to disrupt him, to cause him to startle. It was just nothing.

George pressed his head against the window frame, letting out a soft breath. He knew that it was only going to be a short matter of time before he had to exit the room and start his day with his friends, but for now, he was in his own world. He was alone, standing in this bland room with nothing and no one to bother him. No one to ask him questions that he was going to struggle to respond to. No one to inconvenience with his presence.

It was peaceful. He was at peace for this short moment.

His dark hair fell in his face as he let his head drop, his eyes fluttering shut as he raised his hands to chest, feeling the heart inside of it beat. To remind himself that he was a person, perhaps. Maybe to prove something deeper to himself.

He opened his mouth, feeling it on his tongue.

A knock sounded at the door.

Now wasn't time.

George sighed, stepping away from the window as the door slowly opened to reveal Nick and Clay standing there, grinning at him. He felt his heart speed up, and a grin spread onto his features. He was happy.


	6. A/N

hello everyone! sorry to disappoint with this not being a proper chapter but i have some thing that i want to say.

quiet was started as a small project for me to get back in to writing. it started a something that was used for me to test out what i was trying and trying to get back into the swing of things.

it did that very successfully! i am glad that i used quiet as something to work on.

that being said, i have nearly no motivation for the story, even with a rewrite. i started working on chapter 5 and ended up hating it (it's still in the works, though.)

i have put this story on hiatus for now. i have shifted my focus to the story that i actually have some plans for.

it's called blood pressure! it's up on my account and i would love for all of you to go and check it out :) its something that i'm really proud of so far, and want you all to enjoy.

quiet will be put on hold until i have something to do with it. it will not be deleted, and it will not be abandoned. one day there will be more content.

i'm sorry, but i hope to see you all in the comments of blood pressure!


End file.
